An Accident
by FallInspired101
Summary: A drunk driver hits Rory, which changes her relationship with her soon to be husband Finn. Will Logan be able to help these young lovers become whole again? Or will someone else's careless mistake rip them apart?
1. The Accident

Wednesday February 25th, 2015

"Love, please wake up. I need you to wake up now."- Finn

(He had received a phone call a few hours earlier from the hospital informing him that she had been in accident, to which he had instantly rushed to her side. After saying her name a few more times, she finally opened her eyes)

"Finn, what…what happened? Where am I?"-Rory

"You were hit by a drunk driver. The doctor said no bones are broken, just that you will be sore for the next couple of days. We can get the prescription filled on our way home."-Finn

(she grimaces a little before slowly sitting up) "How much longer will that be?"-Rory

"They are getting your discharge papers ready as we speak. Do you want some help getting dressed?"-Finn

"Yes, please."-Rory

(the paperwork is finally taken care of, and they head home. It is now the next day, and Rory has just tried getting out of bed for the first time. Finn hears her cries of pain and rushes to the guest room they have downstairs where they stayed the night)

"Honey, I told you to text me when you were ready to get out of bed"-Finn

(sighs) "I know. I just…I need to do something on my own today, baby. It is really frustrating for someone as active as I am to not be able to. Please, just let me?"-Rory

(helps her to the couch in the living room, grabs a few snacks, her medications, water for both of them, their favorite fuzzy blanket, and laid down with her)

"You know the rules, my dear. Doctors orders to not stress yourself out. Your healing process will slow down a lot if you do."-Finn

(she snuggles into him as much as she can, and the two stay inside and watch a few movies for the next couple hours. Rory has fallen asleep after a dose of one of her pills, Finn slips away from the couch for a few moments to make a phone call)

"Hey man, how is she doing? How are you doing?"-Logan

"She is in a lot of pain. Otherwise than that, she is holding up pretty well so far."-Finn

"Can you believe that this happened just six days after."-Logan

"Honestly, no. But, two miracles happened in a way yesterday so I am very grateful"-Finn

"How were there two, though?"-Logan

"Nothing worse happened in the car crash, and she got her final answer about the job"-Finn

(pauses) "She isn't going back is she?"-Logan

"Nope. She has been debating it for some time now."-Finn

"Fair enough point there. Hey, I hate to cute this short but I am on call and need to help out a client. I will drop by in a few days to check up on both of you if that is acceptable of course."-Logan

"Always, Logan. It has been a while since we have all seen one another. And it will be good for her to be able to talk about the accident as well."-Finn

"Good point. See you then."-Logan

(they hang up, and he goes back to check up on Rory who is still fast asleep. Finn then decides to straighten up the house a bit, then heads out to get some of Rory's favorite comfort food, a new blanket, and a loose set of comfy clothes for her to sleep in. He finally makes it back home, just in time for Rory to wake up to the smell of Chinese food)

"Honey, you don't have to go to all of this trouble for me you know?"-Rory

"Love, this isn't a problem. I enjoy being able to take care of you. It doesn't happen nearly enough."-Finn

(sighs, but in a way is happy to be taken care of for a change. They get comfortable on the couch)

"When is Logan coming over?"-Rory

"How did you know that he called?"-Finn

(she smirks) "I actually didn't. I just figured as much. He is a therapist. And he also hasn't been over here in a few weeks."-Rory

"Too logical for your own good, my love"-Finn

"It is partly why you love me."-Rory

"Very true"-Finn

(they enjoy the rest of their dinner, and spend the night in the guest room watching movies, talking, and the two eventually fall asleep.)


	2. Days afterwards

Author's Note: Just wanted to respond to the very helpful reviews! I started out the story first with Logan and Rory as a couple, then changed my mind! I went over the first chapter a few more times and hopefully have fixed all of the errors this time! Sorry for all of the confusion! Please continue to review, and read! Any other questions, comments, ideas, you are more than welcome to let me know!

Now on with the story

Two days after the accident (February 27th, 2015)

"How are you feeling today, love? Any improvement?"-Finn

(kind of scoffs) "Like I got hit by a truck."-Rory

"Rory?"-Finn

"Sorry, it is just a bit frustrating is all."-Rory

"I understand."-Finn

(kind of limps away to the bathroom) "Please don't say those words to me right now. It makes it so much worse than it already is."-Rory

(looks down at the counter for a few moments than back at her, for she had paused at the bathroom door. She then looked up at him a bit shyly)

"Will you help me into the bath tub? I called my mom earlier she recommended a hot bath to help soothe some of my pain."-Rory

"Of course, love."-Finn

(He heads over to the doorway and helps her all the way inside, then gently closes the door.)

"Do you want any of the candles lit, Epsom salt, what kind of pjs do you want afterwards? I got the comfy ones out already in the bedroom upstairs. Heated blanket is on, tea taken care of."-Finn

(he was silenced by a gentle kiss and hug from his soon to be wife) "Stop, you didn't loose me, didn't even come close it. This situation, what happened is not your fault. Far from it. Please, stop blaming yourself for this. I know that it is easier said than done, and that it has only been two days but just think about it."-Rory

(sighs heavily) "I will give it some thought, and talk to Logan about it when he comes over."-Finn

"Sounds great. Would you like to join me? The tub is big enough for six, so there is plenty of room, and very little risk of hurting me."-Rory

"Of course, love. What about the candles though?"-Finn

"Hmmm, how about the comfort, mixed with a bit of tranquil? And the calming Epsom salt would be a great addition to the water as well."-Rory

"Anything else before I join you?- Finn

"Not that I can think of."-Rory

(looks at her in a bit of shock) "What? No bubbles? Are you sure you are feeling okay?"-Finn

"Omygosh, sorry I did forget! How could I?"-Rory

(the two of the burst into a fit of much needed laughter. He adds a bit of the Aromatherapy Associates muscle relief to the water, then finally relaxes into the warmth with her)

"I am sorry for being a bit emotional over the past few days."-Rory

"Stop right there, Rory. You can't tell me not to blame myself, if you are still doing so. It isn't healthy in the long run. Maybe for the rest of this bath, we should talk about other things. Like the wedding? Or."-Finn

"I can't talk about the other thing that happened that night. Not yet, please."-Rory

(takes her hand in his) "I understand, and will respect your wishes. How about the wedding then? Have you and Lorelai found a time to go dress shopping yet?"-Finn

"I think probably in the next few months. Hopefully by April at the latest."-Rory

"Which stores, if you have any in mind?"-Finn

"Kleinfeld's is a given, Vera Wang is the other option at the moment. Otherwise than that haven't really thought of any where else to go. I am sure that my mom will though."-Rory

"Most likely, she has a knack for doing that. Remind me that when you go to give you the black card."-Finn

"Are you sure? You know that I have my own money know. Quite a bit of it with the savings from my jobs, being the Hayden Heiress, as well as the other situation."-Rory

"I am more than aware of your financial status, love. I just want to do something nice for you. I promise not to look at the statements from the bank when you finally buy it. That way I won't even have a hint of what it looks like. How does that sound?"-Finn

"That sounds wonderful to me, sweetie. Have you given it any thought for a location yet though?'-Rory

"I am thinking something a bit far away to be honest with you. Smaller guest list, and even more breath taking that way. How would you feel about something like that?"-Finn

"I think that sounds fantastic. I still think the Grandparents should be there. Otherwise than that I trust you to plan out those details!"-Rory

"No pro and con list. No extra calls to your mother, Paris, or Lane? You promise to relax and let me worry about that part of the wedding?"-Finn

"I promise, sweetie. Now let us get out of this warm bath, and head to bed. It has been a bit of an emotional day. The rest will do us some good."-Rory

"I like the way you think, love."-Finn

(he helps her out the custom made tub, then into her pjs once they had reached their bedroom. Finn made sure the bed was still warm, as well as the tea, then put on a relaxing movie, and they fell asleep in each others arms)


	3. A Month Later

About a month later (March 27th, 2015)

(Finn decided to surprise Rory at her new job at the Sun Journal. He had just walked onto her floor when he noticed a small crowd around her desk. He rushes over to see what is going on)

"Can any one fill me on what is going on with my fiancée, please?"-Finn

"She was walking to the office to submit her last article before heading, when her knee just gave out."-Matthew

(sighs in relief, glad that it wasn't anything worse) "Okay, thank you for letting me know. If everyone could just give us some space, I will take care of her now."-Finn

"Of course, let us know if either of you need anything?"-Matthew

"We will."-Finn

(after the crowd walked away, Finn helped Rory back up to her feet, then to the office to finally submit her paper. After they collected her things they went to a small secluded coffee shop near by, and finally were able to talk about what happened)

"Does that happen often?'-Finn

"What"-Rory

"Love"-Finn

"Fine, if you want me to be honest that is about the tenth time it has happened since the accident."-Rory

"The tenth? Why didn't you tell me sooner? We are going to schedule you a doctors appointment as soon as possible. This isn't normal, Rory."-Finn

(looks down at her coffee, then back up at him) "Can we talk about this somewhere else? Please, and call Logan I think it will help make the conversation a bit easier to have. "-Rory

"Of course, we will leave right now."-Finn

(the two of them head back their house, and about fifteen minutes later, Logan joins them in the living room)

"Okay, does someone what to let me know what is going on?"-Logan

"She has been collapsing at work, her knee gives out. This will be the tenth time that it has happened, and I only found out about it today though."-Finn

"Rory, why didn't you tell him about this? Or go to the doctor on your own?"-Logan

(starts tearing up, however, manages to keep her emotions in check for the time being) "I can get through this. It only happens when I am under a lot of stress, or do a lot of walking. I don't need a doctor."-Rory

"We need to figure out what is causing this lingering pain, and weakness, love. Please, let us do that."-Finn

(she finally starts crying, which in a way is a relief to both of the men in the room. Rory may put on a brave face, work the same amount of hours before the accident, and had even started working out, however at the end of the day they both knew that she was far from okay)

"I don't want this to define me. To have any more control over my life. It has already taken a month. If I go to the doctor, it will be more test, more waiting, more questions. The lawyers will want to get involved, and they will want us to sue for pain and suffering. Don't you think we have lost enough, Finn? We lost our child only a month ago. A little bit of knee pain seems small in comparison to that."-Rory

"I understand where you are coming from."-Logan

(they both look at him, but she is the first to do anything and slaps him in the face)

"How dare you stand there, and say those words to me? Have you ever been in a car accident caused by a drunk underage driver, only to wake up in the hospital to find out on top of everything else you find out that you lost your first born? No, you haven't so don't you dare utter those words in front of me again, are we clear?"-Rory

(she walks way before he can respond. Logan is about to go after her but Finn stops their friend. He silently fixes them a drink and they head to other side of the mansion knowing that she will need her space for about an hour)

"I take it, that is the first time she has mentioned the passing of Shawn?"-Logan

"Shockingly, yes."-Finn

"I didn't mean to set her off. I truly am sorry."-Logan

"I am not the one who needs to hear that at the moment."-Finn

"How are you feeling about the loss of your child?"-Logan

"Honestly, I don't know. Some days I can handle the sadness, other days not so much. Did you know that we had planned on going down to Stars Hollow that weekend to tell her mom, and Luke about Shawn? We were going to tell them as soon as we found out, but she started getting really sick, loosing weight, we almost lost him around the second month because of it. So we decided to wait until things finally got better health wise to tell anyone else."-Finn

"No, I didn't know that. Wise decision to wait then. I…I am beyond words to properly express my sincere apologize for the loss of someone so significant in your lives. Is there anything the two of you need? Do you plan on trying again anytime soon?"-Logan

"Honestly, probably not. It is still pretty raw to think about, let alone talk about. Hard to believe that it has already been four weeks. I miss him. What could have been. If that makes sense?"-Finn

"It really does. Do you think that she has had enough time to cool down yet?"-Logan

"I will go and check up on her. If she is ready to talk again, just about getting her knee checked out and nothing else, I promise to come and get you."-Finn

(he heads back to the other side of the house, and knocks on the bathroom door when he hears the water running. After a few minutes pass and she still hasn't responded he starts to panic and breaks the door open. What he sees has him frantically calling 911, then Logan)


	4. Back Story

**Characters:**

 **Finn and Rory** : They met at a job function late December of 2009. She had done an interview with him and the article had gotten the paper many new viewers, her a new column, in that paper, as well as a promotion. Finn was the heir of the family hotel chain Morgan & Suns. He loved his job, was able to not only travel whenever he desired, but also was able to build or add chains to the hotel line with his father's approval of course. Rory unlike Finn did not grow up in the world of the rich and famous. She worked very hard to get her own position at the Sun Journal in Maine.

After a few years (she is 25 years old now, Finn is 27) had passed, the Hayden's decided to look past their rocky start, and got to know Rory for who she is now. They became very close, and at one family get together they informed her that would be the heiress to the Hayden empire. At a loss for what to do with all this money, and new attention from the media, she went to Finn for support. The two of them hit it off and soon began dating. They had a few rough patches when Finn's drinking became a bit too much for her to bare, but with the help from their families, and friends he became sober.

Over the course of six years the two of them decided to have a one mansion built in Maine, then two smaller yet still comfortable homes in Seattle, and the other near Hartford that way they would be close to their families whenever they weren't working.

 **Lorelai and Luke** : They finally got married after a few years of dating. Of course Emily tried to break them a few times along the way, but after finally seeing how much her daughter truly loved this man, she decided to embrace him into the family. The two discussed having more kids, but decided to enjoy married bliss a bit longer before adding another member to their family. The couple tried to visit Finn and Rory as often as possible, as well as her parents at the now turned monthly Friday night dinners.

 **Logan** : had met Finn when they were little kids, and the two of them basically grew up together. Instead of following in his father's footsteps he decided to become a therapist. He has his practice based close to the couple in Maine, but is on call most of the time around the area.

 **Back story:**

The story will go through two very traumatic events for the couple, but end on a much happier note. The two situations have already been brought about. Now, it is time to have the lovely Rory as well as those around her from the accident, the loss of a child, and her attempted suicide heal from all that has occurred in such a short span of time. It may cover a year to couple of years. Some of the chapters will be based on real life, others strictly made up things or situations. There will be links later on for the wedding chapter, as well as the honeymoon.

I will put a disclaimer on this chapter and it will apply to the ones that came before it as well as the one's after it. I do not own Gilmore Girls, any of the professional names that are mentioned for the newspapers that Rory works at, hotels they stay in etc.


	5. Another Visit

(At the hospital)

"Should we check her into treatment, mate? And please, be honest, because I am at a loss for what to do here anymore."-Finn

(they had been at the hospital for over six hours, waiting for the doctor's to pump her stomach of the pills she had tried to overdose on. At the moment the two of them were waiting to get news back on her condition, and to finally decide on what the next best step for her will be)

"Have you noticed any of the warning signs that we talked about? Does she seem distant? Does she work as much as she used to before the loss of Shawn, as well as the accident?"-Logan

(thinks about it for a few minutes) "She doesn't work nearly as much as she used to, when she does go to the gym she is there for hours at a time. Mate, she doesn't even cook anymore. I try to get her to talk about things, banter with her, it rarely gets a response though. I just, I assumed when she was ready, she would come to me to talk. That is how it has worked in the past."-Finn

"Finn, things are different now. Her reactions aren't going to be the same. Not even remotely close."-Logan

(the doctor finally comes out and the two jump up at the sight of him)

"We were finally able to get all traces of the pills out of Rory's system. However, we still need to do a psych evaluation. It might take a few hours to get another doctor down here."-Doctor Matthews

"You are kidding right?"- Finn

"You know what I do for a living, Dr. Why wait to bring in another person?"-Logan

(sighs, and motions for them to sit down)

"Logan, I know that you have the best of intentions, however, you are a bit too close to the patient to have any objectivity whatsoever."- Doctor Matthews

(Finn jumps up after hearing this) "She isn't some random patient, she is my wife, his very close friend. I for one would feel far more comfortable with Rory having a conversation with him, then a random stranger."-Finn

"Please, Finn sit back down. I understand where you are coming from. My wife and I lost our first born just a few years back. The first year was the hardest, especially on her. The pregnancy was complicated from the beginning. Around month five, even after following all of the doctor's recommendations, eating healthy balanced meals, you name it she did it, we still lost our baby boy. I know that not even a week before the accident you guys planned on telling her mother and stepfather. Then wham, this happened. Finn, she needs time to grieve, to truly heal. Rory, needs someone to talk to who doesn't know everything about her."-Doctor Matthews

(Finn walks outside of the hospital to calm himself down a bit. Logan stayed in the waiting room, and took a few minutes of silence before responding)

"Who do you recommend that she meet with then. How often should she go? What about her knee? She never got that checked out either? I know that seems minuscule in the scheme of things at the moment however, it still needs to be taken care of."-Logan

(sighs) "Why, don't I go get Finn, come back, and then answer your questions. Before I do however, has anyone notified her mother of the situation? I understand that the two of them are rather close."-Doctor Matthews

"I will do so right now. Go, talk to him. I can't seem to get through tonight."-Logan

(walks outside to the small calming garden they have near the hospital) "Is it okay if I join you?"-Doctor Matthews

"Of course. I am sorry."-Finn

"No need to apologize. It is a rough situation what you all are going through. More importantly you though. You also lost a son, people tend to forget that it is just as hard on the other parent as it is on the mother. Would you like to talk about it a bit more?"- Doctor Matthews

"I promise to later on. At the moment, I want to focus on Rory's treatment. I know that Logan will fight against her going to rehab, but I think it is the best outcome for her. Distant is an understatement for what she has been, and she needs the time to focus on getting better. Which center do you think is going to be the best?"-Finn

"You do understand what this means right? She will easily be gone for three months. It will take a while to get her in which will give you both some time to better adjust to the idea. As well as making sure it really is in her best interest. I am going to head back in, talk with the nurses who have been keeping an eye on her, and see if Rory has waken up yet? If so, she might be a little confused. I will get you as soon as I know what is going on."-Doctor Matthews

(the two of the them head back inside, and Finn finally sits down calmly for the time all night next to Logan)


	6. Waking Up

"How are you feeling?"-Logan

(sighs heavily) "Honestly, just drained at this point. I am sorry for being so rude earlier."-Finn

"Don't worry about it for a second, man. It comes with the territory. Have you decided which treatment center would be best for her yet?"-Logan

"I am going to take the doctor's advice and wait for her to wake up, have a discussion with Rory to see what she really wants to do."-Finn

"Probably the best idea."-Logan

(the two sit in comfortable silence waiting once more the doctor to come out. Thankfully they only had to do so for about an hour)

"I have good news to report. Thankfully we were able to get the drugs out of her system before they did any lasting damage. She should wake up in the next half an hour or so. I suggest that Finn be the first one she sees then we will go from there."-Doctor Matthews

"Sounds like a plan. I will head to her room now."-Finn

(he leaves, and just as he is doing so Lorelai and Luke walk through the door)

"Logan, what the hell is going on? Where is my daughter? When can I see her"-Lorelai

"Mate, why don't you go and get us some coffee, while I inform these two of the situations?"-Finn

"I think that is a wise idea"-Logan

(Logan leaves, while Finn walks them back to a small quite area outside to discuss what has caused them another ER visit so close to the last one)

"Logan had come over to discuss as well as convince Rory to go to the doctor to see why her knee kept giving out. We got on the topic of Shawn, and it lead us here."-Finn

"There are a few missing details there. We need to hear them all before we can construct a proper opinion and go forward on a game plan."-Luke

(sighs) "He had said, "I understand where you are coming from", while we were talking about the loose of Shawn. She ended up slapping him in the face, yelling for a few minutes then left. The two of us gave her some space."-Finn

"How much space?"-Lorelai

"We left her alone for about forty minutes, an hour tops."-Finn

"What did you find when you finally went to see how she was?"-Lorelai

"She was in the bath tub…It looked like she had fallen asleep, but she had not. It took me a minute to realize that the water didn't look right. It was red, so red. As soon at it hit me, I jumped into the tub, and tried to help her as much as I could before the ambulance got there."-Finn

"Did Rory take any pills? What did she use to slit her wrists? How soon after she did it, did you find her?"-Lorelai

"Dr. Matthews informed us that Rory had also taken about twenty-five vicodin. They managed to pump those out of her system, and they have sown up the wounds on her wrist as well. The paramedics got there just in time to stop too much blood loss."-Finn

(both sigh in relief) "Have you decided which rehab you want to send her to yet?"-Luke

(his wife just looks at him slightly in shock) "Do you honestly think that is what is best for her right now, Luke? Just send her away like she is an embarrassment?"-Lorelai

"You know that I don't think of her that way. Far from it. However, her healing process isn't going that well by staying here either."-Luke

(by this time Logan had come back from the coffee run) "Will both of you just stop, please and let Finn answer your question before you get into a pointless argument."-Logan

"After having a discussion with the doctor, I am going to wait until I can talk to Rory. Hopefully, she will be up to really saying what is on her mind, and we will go from there."-Finn

"Thank you for being there, both of you. I know these past few months haven't been easy at all."-Luke

"The crazy thing is, is that it isn't months. Today marks the one month anniversary of the accident, and the loss of the baby."-Finn

(as he gets done saying that, the doctor finally comes back out to the waiting room, the group all stands as he makes his way to them)

"May I see my daughter now?"-Lorelai

"I am sorry Mrs. Danes, we have already decided that the person Rory should see first is Finn. After that, you and your husband are more than welcome to visit with her. However, it won't be for a very long time. We do need to come up with a course of action for her treatment."-Dr. Matthews

"I understand. Finn, will you come get us when you are done talking to her?"-Lorelai

"Of course. I will be back soon."-Finn

 _ **Inside Rory's Hospital Room**_

(Finn walks up to her bed and gently sits down in the chair that is next to it.)

"How are you feeling?"-Finn

"Honestly, like I got ran over by a truck."-Rory

(smirks) "Kind of understandable."-Finn

(there is a bit of an awkward silence for a few moments)

"I miss Shawn. I miss who I was before the accident. Why can't I just go back to that time?"-Rory

(she had started crying gently while saying this and Finn moved even closer to her then before)

"Love, why didn't you say something sooner than this? We could have talked about it, together. Screamed, yelled, run away to an island if you want."-Finn

"How do I bring up the loss of a child in a casual conversation, Finn? You seem to be doing fine with it. You work, hang out with friends as well as family, laugh, pretty much any normal function. I can barely get through a work day without wanting to break down or avoid people."-Rory

"What do you want to do then, Rory? They aren't going to let you go home for three days to make sure you are safe to be on your own again."-Finn

(looks at him) "Finn, I want to go away somewhere. Just you and me, that way we can truly talk about everything that has happened without the watchful eye of society around us."-

(smiles) "Name the place"-Finn

"How about we get to that in a little bit. What did you tell my mom & Luke about why we are here?"-Rory

"Honestly, I told them the truth. They deserve that, love."-Finn

(looks away for a few moments than looks back) "Fair enough. They think that I should go to rehab don't they?"-Rory

"I am surprised that that is your first thought."-Finn

(shrugs) "It makes sense in a way. I am not really functioning or healing by staying where I am."-Rory

"It has only been a month, Rory. No one says that you have to bounce back to normal over night. However, I had a discussion with the Doctor, and we agreed that it should be up to you where you go after they release you."-Finn

"I don't want to do rehab. I know that it might help others and I support their decision to do that fully. I think for you and I though we should just go away privately to a nice location where we can talk about anything and everything. If you want at some point during our get away we can have Logan fly over to do an evaluation."-Rory

"Let me make talk to the doctor, see if he thinks that is a viable option and I will be back on about a half an hour or so, How does that sound?"-Finn

"Sounds good to me. I will most likely be asleep though. I am pretty exhausted."-Rory

"I understand, love. Do you want me to tell Lorelai to come back in the morning and the two of you can talk then?"-Finn

"Get done with the doctor first, then see how I am feeling. I miss her as well. She deserves to hear the plan from me at this point. And Finn."-Rory

(he had been about to walk out the door to inform the doctor of their discussion, upon hearing the way she said his name, he turned back around and went to her bed. She grabbed his hand and gently kissed it)

"Thank you for standing by me during this whole ordeal. It means more than you know. I love you"-Rory

"I will always be here for you, love. We will get through this. I promise you that. I love you more than you know. Now get some sleep. I will be back."-Finn

(Finn leaves the room after having talked to his fiancé for about an hour. She falls back to sleep, as he discusses the plan with Dr. Matthews)


	7. The Plan

**Three days later**

(Rory is having one last conversation in private with the doctor as well as her therapist before heading back home)

"Ms. Gilmore do you feel that you are emotionally stable enough to leave the hospital?"- Dr. Matthews

(sighs) "Honestly, yes I do. Finn, Logan and my parents will be there keeping a close eye on me."-Rory

"Have they taken all of the sharp objects and pills out of the house, or out of reach of where you can get them?"-Dr. Matthews

"Yes, however do you really feel that that is a necessary step to take? I am not a child."-Rory

"Rory, we talked about this. We know you are not a child, you did however, just three almost four days ago try to kill yourself using both options. Once you have successfully or to the best of your ability completed step one of the action plan we will approach this topic once more."- Dr. Reid

(looks at the scars on her wrists for a few minutes, then finally back up at the two doctors) "I understand. Now, when may I leave? The three days are up, and I not considered a danger to myself or others anymore."- Rory

"We will get your discharge papers taken care of, then you will be released to go home. Don't forget to."- Dr. Reid

"I won't. It will be take taken care of first thing tomorrow. Thank you for your help in this situation Drs."- Rory

(It is now a couple of hours later & the group which consists of Rory, Finn, Logan, Luke and Lorelai are finally back at the house. They are all sitting outside, sipping on smoothies. The time frame is towards the end of March)

"What is the final decision on treatment?"- Luke

"Wow, not even going to attempt small talk are we?"- Finn

"First, let me say that I am sorry for putting all of you through that situation, and how grateful I am that everyone one of you are in my life to help me get better."- Rory

"There is no other place that we would rather be, honey. You are our daughter, and are going to do anything to see you heal from these events."- Lorelai

"What does Spencer think you should do, Ace? What is the plan?"- Logan

(sighs and starts fidgeting with her engagement ring) "Starting in May I will be going away to intensive in patient therapy for the accident, the loss of Shawn, as well as…the suicide attempt." -Rory

(gently squeezes her hand) "Tell them the rest of the plan, love."- Finn

"There is more? How can there be? How long do you plan on being there?"-Luke

"I will be there until July 1st. Reid, Finn and I think that it would best to stay there during the anniversary dates. That way I know how to better handle those emotions when they come up. After that, I will come back home, stay for about two to three weeks. During that time, I will reunite with the family as well as friends in small settings. Also, the decision on the making of the shop will be finalized and building plans started."- Rory

"Wait, what shop?"- Lorelai

"Well, over the past few years whenever Finn & I go for walks or explore new places I have been taking pictures. Whenever I have time I have been submitting them into galleries. Upon consideration & after multiple people have asked us for prints, frames, etc we have decided to open a photography business. Nothing to fancy of course, just a place where people can come and shop as well as relax."- Rory

"What about your job at the newspaper?"- Logan

"Do you honestly think that the environment is good for her anymore, Logan? Do any of you think that?"- Finn

"No, physically it was taking its toll on you & emotionally it just seemed to make you more anxious. If you are going to try to get better, you need a truly helpful work environment at this point."-Lorelai

"Exactly. Now, I know a new business venture is stressful as well. However, since the plans are taken care of, inventory is set for now, and the employees are hired, hopefully the transition should be relatively easy."-Finn

"I truly hope it is. Is there anything else going on during those two weeks that we should know about?"- Luke

(the couple looks at each other then the group)

"We are going to go away just the two of us, for a four week vacation."- Rory

(the three of them almost explode, however Lorelai and Luke decide to leave before they say anything they will regret)

"Mom, Luke where are you going?"-Rory

"I will call you in a few days, Rory. Just give us some time to process this, please."-Lorelai

(after hugging the group, the couple heads back to Stars Hollow)

"Where are you two going to go?"- Logan

"We have decided on Australia. It seemed fitting."- Finn

"Good choice."-Logan

"We figured as much, not only will it be a relaxing location, it will also be wonderful for photographs."-Rory

"Very logical. Does?"- Logan

"Spencer is the one who suggested it actually. I know that it seems like I will be away from work, and avoiding life for a while but believe I am not. I will be in treatment for the first three months embracing and coping with those situations, then coming home to do a bit of business. Getting away is what Finn & I need in order to be able to truly fix the problems within our relationship."-Rory

"I understand that he thinks it a good idea, however I have to voice my opinion on this just for one minute. Notice that Rory is the one who is going away to get better, however, Finn you are not."- Logan

"That was never an option in the cards, mate. We have talked about this."- Finn

(trying to stay calm) "No, I talked, you point blank refused to listen to reason. Finn, think of it this way. What if Rory was going away to treat a drinking problem? If she deals with that, but you stay here and continue to drink, your girlfriend would rather easily fall off the wagon."-Logan

(sighs) "I understand where you are coming from. I will look into finding intensive out patient therapy then. You are right. It would not make sense for half of a couple to get back better in the long run."- Finn

(looks a bit relieved) "Do you think that you would be comfortable with Spencer? Or do you wish to find someone else?"- Logan

"I will meet with him if that is okay with you, love."-Finn

(looks up at him) "Honestly, as long as we don't do the appointments together for a bit of time I am willing to agree with the set up."-Rory

"I am glad that is settled then, and on that note I am going to head home. It has been a long few days."- Logan

"Understandable, thank you for everything though. We will be in touch to keep you informed on the treatment, building plans etc"-Finn

(Logan leaves and the couple goes to the kitchen to grab something to eat)

"I am going to order some pork fried rice if that is okay with you, sweetie?"- Finn

"Of course it is, I am going to make a small fruit salad, do you want one?"- Rory

"Sounds good to me."- Finn

"I was also thinking that maybe we could take a bath together?"- Rory

"Are you sure? You have been with people non-stop the past few days. I figured that you would want some peace and quiet."- Finn

(the food had been delivered, and they had finished making their small dinner and are now upstairs in the bedroom)

"You would think that, however I am nervous that if I spend too much time alone I will get stuck in obsessive thoughts and not be able to stop."- Rory

(gives a small smile) "I understand. A bath would be great then, my dear."- Finn

(the two finish eating, then grab the supplies needed for a relaxing bath. Rory grabs the aromatherapy oils, candles, and the matches. Finn grabs some water, towels, comfortable pjs, and turns on the heated floor)

"What color?"- Finn

(looks at him a bit confused) "What are you talking about?"- Rory

" For the clothes that you want to wear when you go to the treatment center."- Finn

(she just looks at him and starts laughing, her first true laugh in about two weeks)

"I love you, tremendously for asking that right now."- Rory

(smirks) "Knew you would."-Finn

"Probably the easiest question someone has asked me in a long time."- Rory

(Rory slightly swims over to her fiancé and gives him a sweet kiss)

"Green, yellow, blue and cream for the tops. Dark blue for the pants, a few dresses as well as skirts."-Rory

"Looks like we will have to make some damage to the black card before you leave."- Finn

"That sounds like a good idea We also need to check out the store & hotels before the vacation."- Rory

"I have it down on the schedule for Friday. Will that work with you?"- Finn

"That should be fine. I have an article due in the morning but I should be done and free to go by eleven."- Rory

"Rory we talked about this, during day two at the hospital. I thought that we agreed that you weren't going to work for that paper anymore. It adds too much stress in your life. The boss is constantly knit-picking the articles, and your coworkers have started awful rumors about you, and the baby. Just please don't go back there."- Finn

(after saying this to her, they decided to finally get out of the tube, into their pjs and laid down in bed to finish their conversation)

"I remember the talk rather well, and I couldn't agree more. The article is a simple good-bye and good luck letter to the people who read the column. Then my resignation will be on his desk."- Rory

(sighs in relief) "I am glad to hear that."- Finn

(the couple after realizing how long their day had really been decide to call it a night. It is now Friday, the day that the couple decided to check out the building plans, as well as the hotels. Rory had decided to get dressed in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, with a pair of open toed coral sandals to match her flowly top. Finn is in a pair of dark blue blue jeans, a green t-shirt and a pair of black adidas sneakers.)

"Did you make the tea already, or did you want coffee this morning love?"-Finn

"I made tea, the mugs are next to the oven. Do you want to grab breakfast after I am done or were you thinking of eating after the hotel check"- Rory

"After the hotel check. You ready for this?"- Finn

(takes a deep breath) "Ready as I will ever be."- Rory

(in the car, on their way tot the Sun Newspaper)

"I was thinking that maybe we should stop by Stars Hollow after our other errands. Lorelai seemed pretty upset the other day."- Finn

"Probably a good idea. I know that she said that she would call, but that hasn't happened yet. I didn't think that she would be so shocked by the news of us going away."- Rory

"I don't think it is the fact that you are going on a vacation. I think it is more so that she is worried that you may not be doing the right thing."- Finn

(looks at him a bit frustrated) "How can I not be doing the right thing? I am going to treatment for three months, starting up a business, and our relationship will soon be back on track. What else does she want from me?"- Rory

"Rory, take a deep breath. She knows that logically, it is the emotionally side that your mom is struggling with."- Finn

"Do you think that after we explain it to her a bit better, that she will calm down?"- Rory

"She always does."-Finn

"Very wise point, my dear. Well, I will give you a call when the paper work is taken care. It shouldn't be much longer than an hour or so."-Rory

"I will see you soon, love."- Finn

(the couple hug good bye for the time being, and Rory walks into the Sun one final time to take care of things)


	8. Changes

(Three months have gone by with Rory being away at rehab, and Finn opening a new hotel to help kill the time while she was away. He is now at her treatment center to pick her up, so they can finally go back home)

"Hello, I am here to pick up my fiancée, Rory Gilmore. Do you know if she is ready to leave?"-Finn

"She sure is, Mr. Morgan. Now, the doctor let you know that she should not go directly back to the house to avoid being triggered again so soon after recovery? That maybe perhaps going on a photography outing would be the best for no longer than a week and a half. Then slowly introduce the family and friends again."-Nurse

"Dr. Matthews did inform me of that. I have a trip set up to go to the Rocky Mountains then head back to our house afterwards."-Finn

"That will be perfect. Let me take you outside to the park. This is where she has been spending a lot of her time lately."-Nurse

(the two of them head to the location outside. The nurse walks away to give the couple some much need time to themselves)

(whispers her name) "Rory."-Finn

(turns around and walks rather quickly towards him and gives him a huge hug) "You came. I was so worried that you would change your mind. That you would decide that I was not worth all the drama. That the miscarriage and accident were too much for you. Baby, I"-Rory

(laughs) "Sweetly, please breath. I am not going anywhere. Almost a decade of dating, should prove that to you. How are you feeling? Are you ready to head to the Rockies?"-Finn

(looks at him a bit confused) "Why? I assumed that we were going straight home."-Rory

"The doctor said it would be smarter to go for a brief vacation together, have you relaxed and then get used to the family as well as our friends again. Is that okay with you?"-Finn

"I am thrilled to go. But"-Rory

"Love, you are letting me whisk you away to the Rockies for almost two weeks without seeing your family first let alone arguing about it. I will buy you clothes. Shall we get out of this joint?"-Finn

"I have been waiting to hear those words for weeks now. I love you."-Rory

"I love you too"-Finn


End file.
